


Let Me Wake Up Next To You

by DracoWinchester7237



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, SO, This was my attempt at fluff?, also this is a late birthday present for a lovely friend of mine, honesty im shit at it, maybe i should do tags related to the actual story, sorta - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWinchester7237/pseuds/DracoWinchester7237
Summary: Murphy wakes up and he never has to be alone again.a birthday present for a lovely friend of mine <3<4<#





	Let Me Wake Up Next To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zade/gifts).



> honestly, I have no idea. really I wrote this entire thin between 3 and 4 in the morning. I hope you like it love <3 (the other super secret project I'm working on is also kinda for you too so if anything this is just a place holder)

Murphy woke up slowly, peacefully. He woke up warm. Early morning light filtered through the room gradually pulling him from his sleep. Murphy woke up with a comfortable sigh. Murphy didn't wake up alone. 

 

There were arms snaked around his waist holding him tight.  Before Murphy had the chance to panic, memories of where he was snapped into place. Memories from last night just ever so fuzzy. Snapshots of a drunken party, of a game of truth or dare he should have outgrown years ago, of events that led him here. Events that led to him sharing a bed with Bellamy Blake. 

 

Murphy has known Bellamy his whole life. Or at least what he cares to remember of his life. And they were inseparable. They spent weekends at Bellamy's house and sometimes sneak to each other window in the week. They walked to school together, then when Bellamy got his license they drove. 

 

And in every horrible moment of Murphy's life, Bellamy has been standing right beside him. 

 

At his dad's funeral when they were eight. Pulling older boys off of Murphy when he started a fight when they were 14. Even when Murphy was failing the 11th grade Bellamy was there. Even when he had to repeat a grade Bellamy was there. And maybe that's the exact moment Murphy knew he was hopelessly in love with his best friend. When He failed his own junior year just so Murphy didn't have to repeat it alone. Yeah, that's when Murphy really understood what his feelings were. 

 

But its always been there. Coiled around his heart. His very own gravity pulling him to Bellamy. Even when Bellamy was being pulled in another direction. But Murphy was there ignoring the ache in his heart every time Bellamy snuck out to take a girl home far too early in the morning. He stayed close to his best friend even when it killed him to hear about the girl he was in love with. Hell, he even helped. Because they were friends. And friends helped each other even when the helping felt like knives in his heart. That's what friends did. Right? 

 

And when Bellamy got the girl he was so in love with Murphy felt like he was dying. Felt like his life source had burned out. But Bellamy was happy and he was smiling and even if Murphy wasn't the reason for it. He could still appreciate the beauty of it. 

 

And when Bellamy came to him drunk over a year later confessing to Murphy that he liked boys, Murphy didn't say anything. Though he wanted to. He wanted to confess how in love he was with him. But they were adults and it wasn't high school anymore and Bellamy was still with Clarke. It only made it hurt all the more. 

 

What Murphy didn't know at the time was that Clarke and Bellamy were only together to stay in the closet. 

 

Then instead of taking girls home way too early in the morning, he was taking home boys and Murphy wished he was dead. But now Murphy was the boy in Bellamy's arms. 

 

Vaguely Murphy wondered if Bellamy would rush him home in secret too. And once that thought crossed his mind there was no stopping it. Murphys lived with these feelings for so long and the idea that this might not be anything to Bellamy was terrifying. Murphy didn't think he could go back to being Bellamy's friend after this. He didn't want to stick around to have the awkward ‘let me drive you home’ conversation. 

 

Murphy shifted out of Bellamy's arms slowly. Fleeing the warmth and stepping out into the cold room. He picked his jeans up where they were left in a puddle in the middle of the room. 

 

“Murph?” Murphy’s hands froze halfway through buckling his belt. “Where are you going?” 

 

“Home,” Murphy whispered. 

 

“You don't have a car. Come back to bed.” Murphy wanted to. 

 

“Il catch the bus,” Murphy mumbled looking around for his shirt. He could see Bellamy sitting up out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“Murphy I'm not gonna let you wait for a bus. Just come to bed and if you really wanna leave in a few hours I'll take you home.” Murphy shook his head, finally seeing his shirt kicked under a chair. He reached for it and pulled it over his head without making sure it was on right. 

 

“Are you sure you want to wait a few hours? People could see.” Murphy spit. He didn't mean to be harsh. He really didn't. But he'd lived most of his life living with the fact that he could never be good enough to have Bellamy. 

 

“What's that supposed to mean?’ bellamy asked and Murphy didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to explain because that would mean telling him everything. “Murph?” Murphy shook his head again. He could only find one of his fucking socks and the longer he stood there the more upset he was getting. “Murphy, what's going on?” 

 

“I don't want you to take me home,” Murphy said through his teeth. Throwing the one sock he had down. He didn't need socks anyways. “I don't want to be some boy you’re ashamed of.” and he sure as hell didn't mean to say that. He almost slapped his hand over his mouth but that would mean taking it away from his shoelaces. 

 

“Wait, what?” Murphy breathed out hard slowly through his nose. 

 

“What was last night about?” he asked, keeping his voice steady through sheer force of will. 

 

“What did you want it to be about?” Bellamy asked way too fucking casually. Murphy closed his eyes. He didn't want to play games. 

 

“Was this something you want? Something you really and truthfully want? Or was I just convenient?” Murphy asked 

 

“How can you even ask that?” Bellamy asked, offended. 

 

“Because I know you, Bellamy. I know you bring guys home in the middle of the night then take them home before anyone else can see you. And that's fine I mean it's up to you how and when you want to come out. If you want to come out at all. But I can't, I can't be a placeholder until you’re ready. I can't hide. I've been hiding for so fucking long.” Murphy was doing well at holding himself together up until his voice cracked at the end. 

 

“Murphy I-” Bellamy started, but Murphy couldn't play games. Not right now when he was so close to falling apart. He couldn't fall apart right now. 

 

“Don't worry about it, Bellamy. It’s okay. I get it. I was in the right place at the right time and that's fine.”

 

“No Murphy I,” 

 

“You don't have to try to make me feel better Bellamy, I'm fine.” 

 

“Damnit Murphy, would you just, just wait one second.” Bellamy pleaded. And damn it all if Murphy couldn't help it. 

 

“Octavia?” Bellamy said suddenly, Murphy turned to look at Bellamy for the first time since he'd woken up, and god if he wasn't gorgeous with messy hair. He was talking into a phone. “Hey I need to tell you something and it's really important.” and what was he doing? Octavia said something on the other end but Murphy couldn't make it out. “Yeah I know what time it is but it can't wait. I just wanted you to know that I'm gay and I'm in love with john murphy.” Murphy’s jaw dropped. Octavias voice on the other end of the phone grew louder. Bellamy laughed and hung up the phone. 

Murphy stared at Bellamy until Bellamy looked up at him. 

 

“Now, will you please get back in bed?’ and how could Murphy say no to that?  He took the few steps forward before sliding under the sheet that Bell held up for him. 

 

“Sorry,” Murphy mumbled wishing he could go back to a few minutes ago when he woke up and he felt good. Instead he just practically forced Bellamy to come out. And he definitely wasn't thinking about what else Bellamy said.  _ ‘And I'm in love with John Murphy’  _ definitely wasn't racing through his head as fast as his heart was beating against his chest. 

 

“Murphy,” Bellamy whispered but Murphy's eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling. “Murphy looks at me for a second.” more silence before “please” and Murphy really never could ignore that. So he turned his head and looked at Bellamy and it felt like he was in a dream. “I'm done hiding who I am. And I'm done ignoring the simple fact that I am in love with you.”  _ I am in love with you. And I'm in love with john murphy. I am in love with you.  _ Murphy struggled to breathe. 

 

Bellamy's eyes were burning into Murphys and his breath hitched as he moved forward and kissed Bellamy.  This should have been their first kiss, Murphy thought, the second their lips met. This was the moment that Murphys hoped for his entire life. He didn't regret what they did last night. Not when it led to this moment. But this should have been their first kiss. 

 

“You’re such a jerk,” Murphy whispered against Bell’s lips causing them both to laugh into the kiss. 

 

“How am I jerk? I just told you I loved you!” Bellamy said pulling away and Murphy actually whined a little at the loss of contact. 

 

“Because it’s taken you entirely too long to realize it.” 

 

“Oh as if you’ve known longer?” and Bellamy was joking, and his lips were pulled up in one corner in that grin that Murphy adored but what Murphy said next needed to be taken seriously. Murphy sat up and so did Bellamy, who wasn't grinning anymore, but instead looked curious and almost worried. 

 

“I did.” Murphy started. “Bellamy I've loved you a really long time. Kind of forever.” Murphy said and he wished he'd said it better but he was never really the best with words. 

 

“Murphy. It may have taken me a while to realize it. Fucking way too long. But I know now and I don't want anyone other than you.” and if Murphy had butterflies in his stomach he ignored it because this was everything. Bellamy's arms were around him and they were laying down again. They didn't say anything else. They didn't really need to. 

 

Murphy didn't know what day it was. He didn't know what time it was. He woke up in Bellamy's arms that morning and that night he fell asleep in them and Murphy decided he never wanted to start another day without Bellamy’s arms around him. 

 


End file.
